Heartache
by Lin Zu
Summary: AU. Segunda Guerra Mundial, Draco nunca pensó que capturaría al amor de su vida y Harry pues, el no imaginó encontrarlo en donde menos lo esperaba (Esta historia es participe del festival Top!Draco 2016 perteneciente a las páginas We Love Drarry y I love Bottom Harry)
1. Chapter 1

**Este proyecto participa en el festival Top!Draco 2016, celebrado por la páginas "We love Drarry" y "I love Bottom Harry"**

 **Espero les guste c:**

 **Punto de vista desde Draco**

 **Heartache**

1940, Munich-Alemania.

Desde siempre he conservado una postura fría y calculadora. Bajo las sombras de mi padre, yo siempre he tomado el control de gente inferior a mí para hacerlos pasar por su peor pesadilla. Soy alto y muy guapo, las mujeres fácilmente caen ante mis pies y si quiero algo, lo consigo sin ningún problema. ¿Saben por qué? Soy Draco Malfoy, futuro general de la SS de los nazis.

Cuando nuestro _Führer_ tomó el mando en 1933, mi padre no ha parado de entrenarme para que un día llegue a ser como él, uno de los más cercanos al líder supremo. Obviamente aún estoy muy joven como para preocuparme solamente por eso, así que, ¿Por qué no seguir disfrutando de los pecados de la vida? A mi madre no le molesta eso y mi padre ahora está más metido en sus asuntos que nunca. Sin embargo, no por eso tengo que dejar de trabajar, tengo 20 años y si me asignan varias tareas de acuerdo a lo que necesiten. Esta vez tengo que interrogar asquerosos judíos con cierto grado de importancia por su información y torturar a los que no estén dispuestos.

—Malfoy, es tu turno

— ¡Si, señor!

Juro que cuando yo suba de rango, no le diré a nadie más de esa forma. Creyéndose superiores de esa forma tan repulsiva, los días de entrenamiento no son para nada agradables de recordar en realidad.

Abro la puerta y encuentro a una chica sentada, con los pies y manos amarradas. Al notar mi presencia frunce el ceño y sus ojos se llenan de ira, más no me dice nada. La muchacha es una completa lindura, pero es una judía de pies a cabeza y no soy un traidor a la sangre que se acostaría con una sangre sucia solo por instinto.

—Así que tú eres del alto escuadrón rebelde, ¿no? Hermione Granger, uno de los cerebros que los ayuda a sacar judíos del campo y que, en un acto de amistad, te dejaste capturar para que tus amigos puedan huir de nosotros…

—…

—No seas tímida, rata judía, si eres comprensible y nos dices donde está la base, quizás tu vida pueda ser salvada y todos ganamos, ¿Qué te parece?

—Jure que no diría una sola palabra y así seguiré hasta mi muerte.

A mí no me gusta cuando gente "superior" abusa de su alto rango conmigo y si gente inferior a mí también lo hace, entonces eso me enfurece aún más, ¿Quién se cree ella? Si las palabras suaves no sirven, entonces habrá algo que le gustará aún más. Con elegancia me dirijo a la puerta y la cierro con seguro, no me gusta que me interrumpan. Escucho como la sangre sucia traga saliva y hace movimientos para poder desatarse, pero es imposible, nosotros siempre somos más precavidos.

—No morirás, pero creo que después de esto aflojarás más tu boca, sangre sucia inmunda.

~heartache~

A pasado un día, mis superiores están sorprendidos que no haya conseguido que diga una sola palabra y están pensado en matarla si no tiene ningún valor para nosotros, estoy de acuerdo, pero no lo haré yo. No tengo sentimientos hacia sangre-sucias, pero después de lo de anoche prefiero no ser yo quien acabe con su vida, si no alguien que no haya escuchado lo que yo sí.

Entro nuevamente a la habitación, ella aún permanece sentada donde la dejé. Con los ojos vacíos y la mirada perdida, de la determinación que tenía ayer no queda nada. Hice muchas cosas para forzarla a hablar pero le es tan fiel a su escuadrón como nosotros lo somos al nuestro.

—Si no hablas ahora, te ejecutarán en la noche.

Vagamente sus ojos se dirigen hacia mí y sonríe, sé que aun cuando sus esperanzas se hayan perdido, no pierde la valentía de no decir ninguna información.

—Pues bien, que así sea.

No hay nada más que hacer, lidiar con molestos judíos que aún conservan su fe me da iras. Me retiro de la habitación a dar el informe de ejecución por negación continua. No importa cuando se niegue en darnos la verdad, encontraremos a los malditos rebeldes que dañan los campos y le haremos retorcerse en su propio terreno.

¿Yo soy el que quiere eso?

Vuelvo a mirarla y vagos recuerdos de anoche vuelven a surgir en mi mente, no debería importarme nada de esto, fui correctamente entrenado por los alemanes.

"Seremos libres, la luz triunfará en esta oscuridad y yo sé que tú también quieres eso, veo ira en tus ojos más no odio, dime, ¿Qué te han hecho a ti para que hagas todo esto?"

Es hora de olvidar.

~heartache~

Es de noche y todo está callado por el camino de las celdas, hoy hubo más recolección de judíos y rebeldes que nunca, nuestro líder está contento y desea exterminarlos lo más pronto posible. Siendo ya de noche, va a ser la ejecución de la sangre sucia y me han encargado expresamente a mi ir por ella para llevarla a la horca, su cabeza será reclamada. Abro la puerta y enciendo la luz para verla mejor, pero no creí ver lo que estaba frente a mis ojos nunca en mi vida.

Un chico estaba ayudando a escapar a la judía por medio de un ducto de basura que estaba en el piso, ¿Cómo?

— ¡Alto ahí, rebeldes!

—Hermione, salta tu primero y yo te sigo.-escucho que el rebelde dice y la empuja.

La judía asintió con debilidad, el chico rebelde no me daba paso y maldije la hora en la que decidí no cargar un arma. Ella se lanzó por el conducto y cuando yo iba tomar su pie para detenerla, el muchacho me empujó lejos de ellos y aprovechó para posicionarse a saltar.

—No tan rápido…

De alguna forma mis manos llegan a sostener su tobillo y con todas mis fuerzas lo jalo hasta el piso, quedamos frente a frente, yo encima de él. Parece algo aturdido mientras mira hacia el ducto, aún queda la chica.

—Ella tampoco escapará

Trato de levantarme para tirarme por la basura, pero aquel chico me detiene y por segunda vez en el día, fui sorprendido. Sus labios estaban besando los míos de forma hambrienta, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus piernas mis caderas, se siente como si encajaran muy bien nuestros cuerpos, cierro los ojos y no sé por qué me deje llevar por sus toques tan hipnotizadores.

Hasta que recordé que se trataba de un rebelde, al cual debía de aniquilar.

Me deshago de su agarre y miro por el ducto, todo estaba vacío. No había rastro de la judía ni de un rebelde. Sería una pérdida de tiempo crear un alarme ahora, no habría forma de atraparlos si se fugaron del campo. Pero aún tengo al chico que se sacrificó, tal vez él se mea de ayuda.

—Oye, tú, rebelde —llamo con desprecio, el solo recordar que disfruté de esos pocos segundos me hacen sentir asqueado.

Me mira con firmeza a pesar de haberlo llamado de esa forma y permanece acostado, ¿Acoso no sabe en qué líos se metió?

—Tuve mis razones para hacer eso, no creas que me gusta y no me importa morir ahora, Hermione es más importante para nosotros.

Pensándolo bien, este rebelde me será de mucha ayuda y no está para nada mal. Al contrario de esa asquerosa judía, él tiene algo que me llama mucho la atención. Ojos verdes, blanco, cabellos azabaches y en muy buena forma. Les conté que quería disfrutar de los pecados de la vida, no? Creo que este es uno de ellos.

Aprovecho que está acostado en el piso y me pongo frente a él. Con un pie piso su muñeca derecha y me siento en sus caderas, tomado sus quijada con mi mano. Parece indiferente más eso me hace sonreír aún más. El chico no mentía, hizo eso para que su amiguita tenga la oportunidad de escapar sin problemas, pero se arrepentirá de haber comenzado el juego.

—Pero… si tú no morirás…tú rogarás por morir —digo y me acerco lentamente hasta llegar a su oído. —En mis brazos —susurro, su piel se eriza.

~Heartache~

Han pasado dos días desde aquel "pequeño" incidente. Gracias a mi labia, pude convencer a los capitanes de que la judía había muerto antes de la ejecución y que para que no presencien aquello, un cadáver putrefacto y desagradable, me deshice de él con ayuda de la servidumbre. Respecto al muchacho, bueno, él es otra historia. Ni mis superiores ni mis padres saben que lo tengo encerrado en mi mansión y tampoco lo sabrán, no tienen por qué. No tuve la necesidad de interrogar al rebelde para saber quién era y que hacía, todo está en los archivos de los enemigos y judíos. En su caso, él es un enemigo.

Harry Potter, nacido en Londres-Inglaterra, de 20 años. Su familia era rica, pero de eso se enteró mucho después de que sus padres hayan muerto y sus tíos se hayan hecho cargo de él. Dejó la universidad y se unió a al ejército rebelde de ingleses de origen desconocido.

Ahora después de una larga jornada, he vuelto a mi casa y me encuentro frente a la puerta de mi cuarto. Al abrirla, todo está tal y como lo dejé, Potter con las manos amarradas en la cabecera de mi cama y con una mordaza en la boca, que buena vista. Al acercarme pude notar que tenía lágrimas secas en su rostro y las muñecas de sus manos estaban rojas, estaba dormido. Le quito la mordaza de la boca y su respiración parece regularse.

Me alejo de él y me quito mi uniforme, quedado solamente en una camisa blanca y mi bóxer negro, me siento más cómodo así. Tomo una copa y lleno esta de vino tinto, no sé por qué después de haberlo vuelto a mirar mi garganta se secó y me dieron una tremendas ganas de acostarme junto a él, no es lógico, quizás esté embrujado.

— ¿Ya me vas matar?

¿Acaso es idiota?

—Creo que algo mucho más agradable antes de matarte, Potter.-contesto lascivo, su rostro palidece y yo sonrío de oreja a oreja, hace mucho que no me divertía.

A paso lento voy hacia él hasta llegar a la cama y sentarme en sus caderas. Su cuerpo tiembla e intenta zafarse del agarre, eso me excita aún más. Rompo su camisa negra y le saco los pantalones, ahora está semi-desnudo frente a mí.

—N-no…oye… no, hay mujeres lindas allá afuera, ¿por qué no te vas y te consigues una?

Planea quitarme la calentura, lo sé, pero es en vano. Con una mano pellizco uno de sus pezones y con la otra masajeo su trasero, el cual para mi completo agrado, es redondo y duro. Mis caricias siguen por todo su cuerpo, muslos, caderas, espalda. Su cuerpo es perfecto para mí, alguien que merece lo mejor.

—Para qué hacer eso si tengo semejante banquete aquí.

—Agh ah…no, para e-esto…

Siento como se derrite cuando ataco su cuello y lo lleno de besos, creo que descubrí uno de sus puntos débiles. Muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja, siento algo duro que choca contra mi miembro, no me sorprende que ya se haya puesto duro, si no lo tarde que fue para hacerlo. Es virgen su rostro lo dice todo y qué decir de su cuerpo.

A pesar del pataleo, logro alzar sus piernas en mis hombros y tener una mejor vista. Estaba a punto de meter un dedo en su cavidad hasta que…

Ring, Ring, Ring…

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamo con furia, levantándome de golpe de la cama y atendiendo el teléfono.

— ¿Si?

— _¿Qué son esos modales, Draco? ¿Qué hubiera sido si nuestro líder hubiese sido el que te estuviera llamando? ¿Interrumpo algo?_ — escucho que una gruesa y frívola voz habla por el teléfono, mi padre.

—Disculpe padre, ¿Que se le ofrece?

— _Cómo Has de saber, tu madre y yo estamos en la capital, quiero que en estos momentos vayas a recoger unos documentos a la oficina del general y los tengas archivados en mi escritorio, ahora, deja lo que estabas haciendo y parte a la base._ —Me informa y cuelga.

Yo miro el teléfono con desgano mientras refunfuño bajo. En el lapso de las llamas todas las ganas de hacerlo se me habían ido. Giro a ver a mi presa, estaba tal y como la dejé, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados, tenía las piernas cerradas, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo mientras esté retenido en mi mansión.

—Qué mala suerte para ti Potty, tengo que irme a recoger unas cosas a un lugar muy lejano, quizás vuelva en dos días más, le ordenaré a la sirvienta que te saque de aquí y te instruya como mi sirviente y para cuando vuelva, te quiero listo para mi

—En tus sueños, querido

Ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, alguien a quien no le importa lo que le suceda aun sabiendo que yo puedo eliminarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿quizás esté abusando de su suerte? Cuando llegue, le haré saber quién manda aquí. Imaginármelo con el traje de sirviente me hace querer dejar a un lado los encomendados y tirármelo en este mismo instante. Pero no, un Malfoy no pierde la compostura y menos por el enemigo.

Doy unos cuantos pasos y vuelto a estar frente a él, con elegancia me acerco a su cuello y rozo mi nariz cerca de este, el chico huele igual de bien. Entonces procedo a abrir mi boca y clavarle mis dientes, halando de su piel como si de un trozo de carne servida se tratase. A los pocos segundos lo veo retorcerse de dolor en la cama, sabía que no lo veía venir. Un fuerte tono violáceo aparece en su tez lechosa, gané esta vez.

— ¿Sabes? Me encanta marcar lo que me pertenece y ahora tú, "querido", eres mío.

Después de decir eso, salí ya vestido de la habitación y le encomendé el trabajo a la sirvienta. Si en dos días Potter aún se resiste o no cede a mis deseos, probablemente la benevolencia se esfume de mis sentidos y los arrastre a un juego un poco singular en estas épocas.

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? este Au vino de la nada a mi cabeza ´q` Por cada review un Draco puede ser feliz junto a su Harry uvu**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **Lin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación del capítulo 1…**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece**

 **Punto de vista desde Harry esta vez**

 **Heartache**

Cuando me desperté ya no estaba en el cuarto de aquel nazi arrogante. Mis manos estaban libres y llevaba ropa nueva en vez del uniforme del ejército de Dumbledore. Para mi suerte el lugar en donde yo estaba yacía vacío y era muy cómodo, ¿A un enemigo se le daba esa clase de atenciones? Debía tratarse de una buena broma, ya que todo era muy irreal desde mi perspectiva.

Después de unos minutos pensando cómo poder escapar de este lugar, la puerta se abre por primera vez. Una asiática, muy guapa y vestida de sirvienta entraba con un poco de ropa en sus manos. Al llegar donde yo estaba pone la vestimenta en la cama y me mira con pena. ¿Era muda acaso? No había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegó y solo se quedó observando desde su propio terreno.

—Hola, ¿qué hago con esto?

La señorita se muerde el labio y suelta un pequeño suspiro, toma la silla del tocador, la pone en frente y se sienta.

—Tú eres el nuevo sirviente de esta casa, de hecho, el servidor personal de nuestro amo y por lo tanto, tienes que vestirte como uno...yo seré la encargada de ayudarte a ponerte al día con todo y Tom Riddle será tu compañero de habitación hasta...nuevo aviso.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Cho Chang, ama de llaves… el joven amo dijo que no intentes escapar de esta mansión si realmente aprecias tu vida y aunque este problema no es de mi incumbencia, puedo decirte que él tiene la razón, por tu bien.

Entonces ella se levanta y sin decir nada sale de la habitación. Yo miro con desprecio el uniforme que se me fue dado. Ese tipo está loco si quiere verme vestido como un sirviente de nazi, su mayor placer ha de ser humillarme, pero no lo logrará. Pueda que escapar ahora no sea la mejor opción de todas, así que aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad que se me presente en el lapso que esté aquí. Tengo que ganar aliados para la armada si queremos ser libre de un yugo infernal.

~ Heartache~

Tengo que admitir que esta ropa es mucho más cómoda. Listo para enfrentar una etapa de mi vida, salgo por las puertas de mi "nueva madriguera". Veo que no hay nadie por el corredor y voy a paso libre. No encontré a nadie aun pero hay más puerta de lo que me imaginé. Hasta que finalmente encontré una escalera en la mitad de la sala que conducía abajo. Un chico de altura notable estaba parado en el primer peldaño, lucía feliz.

—Hola —saludé, a juzgar por su uniforme, también se trataba de un sirviente.

Cuando giró, quede levemente impresionado. Tenía unos ojos que nunca había visto en nadie, eran rojos, tanto como el rubí. Cabello perfectamente peinado y ropa impecable. Al verme, esta persona de la nada sonríe divertido, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Saludos, Harry Potter, espero que tu estancia en este lugar como sirviente sea la mejor de todas...Me presento, mi nombre es Tom Riddle y soy el encargado de administrar esta casa cuando el joven amo no se encuentra.

Tom Riddle… Ahora que lo recuerdo él es el chico con el que Cho me dijo que compartiría mi habitación por el momento. ! ¿Él? ¡Al parecer el mundo se encontraba en mi contra, aquel hombre lucía tan perfecto que en cualquier intento de escape sería capaz de atraparme sin ningún problema. Draco Malfoy escogía bien a sus hombres.

Tom toma mi mano y me guía por las escaleras con delicadeza. El parecer serio no le quitaba lo elegante y caballeroso que también lucía. ¿En qué estoy pensando ahora? Pasar la medianoche con el estúpido nazi al que tengo como amo parece estar afectando mucho mis pensamientos.

—Tienes que conocerlos a todos —dice señalando a todos los que se encontraban sentados en el comedor de la cocina tomando el desayuno.

—Pues bien, les presento a quien todos querían conocer — comenzó, palmeando mi espalda —Él es Harry Potter, por órdenes de nuestro señor, sirviente personal… Espero contar con ustedes para conozca todos los detalles de la casa y pueda sernos de mucha ayuda.

— ¡Sí ¡—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tengo que reconocer que aquellas personas no se veían malas. Espero no estar equivocado

~Heartache~

Han pasado ya los dos días, hoy para mi desgracia volvía la persona que me secuestró. Sin embargo, la he pasado muy bien haciendo uno que otro quehacer y llevándome bien con el resto de sirvientes. Trataba al máximo no decir quién era realmente, solo hacerme pasar como una persona que de verdad necesitaba un trabajo. No había problema con ser de Inglaterra, aquí varios tenías diferentes orígenes, pero ninguno era judío. Tom, mi compañero de cuarto, me ha contado que no sabe de dónde viene, solo que desde niño ha sido dado de familia en familia para servir a gente rica y de alta clase.

Parece un príncipe, disfrazado de mayordomo.

Siendo de noche me acuesto en mi cama después de un largo y cansado segundo día. Al alzar mis cobijas siento que alguien está detrás de mí y me agarra fuertemente de las caderas. Manos recorren por debajo de mi pijama y yo intenté zafarme del agarre, la persona detrás de mí era increíblemente fuerte y por un momento imaginé que se trataba del nazi.

—Será un honor ser el primero en probar tu cuerpo…

Y me congeló, de todas las personas que pude haber imaginado tenía que tratarse del mayordomo de la mansión, Tom Riddle. Quedo desconcertado y él aprovecha de eso para sacarme la camisa blanca de dormir. Soy uno de los mejores estrategas de la armada, sin embargo, en situaciones como esta no sé qué hacer en realidad.

—Riddle… yo no soy así… así que suéltame y haré como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido —le digo, tratando de sonar tranquilo a pesar de que quiero salir corriendo.

Una estruendosa risa sale de sus labios y me empuja boca arriba contra la cama, ahora puedo verlo mejor. Solo tenía puesto el pantalón, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos destellaban algo que nunca había visto en este poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo y me aterra, porque creí que no era así. No él.

—Tal vez el resto lo ignore, pero yo sé que el heredero Malfoy te quiere para algo más, dime querido… ¿No crees que mejor sería que te entregues a mí a pasar con una bestia como él? él no te consentiría tanto como yo y lo más probable es que te deseche cuando se aburra de ti — me dice y se acerca a mi oído— Tú y yo juntos podríamos ser libres…

Cada vez me siento más asfixiado y mareado. ¿Prefiero eso o quedarme por un tiempo más con Malfoy? Las palabras de Riddle sonaban tan convincentes, como si pudiera confiar en él a sabiendas de cuál iba a ser mi irreparable destino. ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? no, ¿Por qué él está detrás de mí? No me conoce y no creo que solo quiera pasar una noche con un chico teniendo bastantes sirvientas a su disposición. Estoy confundido y deseo huir, más cuando siento sus labios en mi pecho, bajando lentamente por mi abdomen.

Clack.

La puerta de nuestra habitación ha sido abierta y unos ojos grises brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación. Era el "amo" y tras de él estaba Cho, la ama de llaves.

—Ah, por eso es que no te vi esperando en la puerta por mi llegada, te estabas revolcando con el mayordomo. Oh

Nada bueno saldrá de esto, puedo asegurarlo.

A paso apresurado se acerca a donde estamos nosotros y empuja a Riddle a su cama. Me toma a mí y me jala del brazo, duele, pero no creo que se asemeja al dolor que voy a sentir. Me arrastra hasta el marco de la puerta y gira el rostro hacia donde yacía tendido Tom. Su mirada está llena de furia.

— ¡Ja! Creyendo que le puedes ganar al rey… ahora por esto bajarás de rango en esta casa y por la única razón por la que no te boto de aquí es porque era necesario, pero tienes PROHIBIDO, acercarte a lo que me pertenece

~Heartache~

Fui tendido en la cama por segunda vez en la noche. Había regresado al punto de inicio de mi nuevo martirio, la habitación de un nazi. Ya habían sido desechados mis pantalones, ahora ambos estábamos frente a frente y Malfoy con una mano en mi cuello, apretándolo levemente. Su toque por mis caderas se volvía más ferviente y no cesaba.

— ¿Te resistes a mí y prefieres estar con el mayordomo?

De un solo movimiento me gira boca abajo y alza mis caderas. Hace dos días había sido un poco más amable, pero ahora estaba siendo totalmente brusco, ¿planea romperme acaso? De un solo jalón baja mis boxers y para mi vergüenza, quedo totalmente expuesto ante él.

Sus labios muerden mi cuello sin compasión y después roba mis labios con frenesí. Él también se iba desvistiendo en el acto y yo cada vez estaba más temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar. Esta vez no va a ver teléfono que lo detenga. Él está serio de lujuria. Pongo resistencia, la que me queda, pero es en vano y puedo sentir su miembro chocando contra el mío. El ambiente ya no es frío, todo se tornó caliente y desenfrenado, pero yo no quiero esto.

Entre jadeos, muerdo su labio inferior ocasionando que este sangrara un poco y se alejara de mí, no me gustó la forma en que su sangre entró por mi boca, pero si así puedo estar un poco lejos de todo, está bien.

—Haa...ahh… para.

—...HAHAHA el maldito enemigo acaba de hacer un pacto de sangre conmigo, ¿sabes qué significa eso?

Ojos grises fríos, sonrisa ancha y prometedora de cosas malas, ¿quién es esta persona? Me da escalofríos cuando se relame los labios, pasa tres dedos por su boca y sin permiso, también los pasa por la mía. Abre mis piernas y mi cuerpo se eriza.

Un dedo, duele mucho.

Dos dedos, jadeo, los movimientos se hacen más rápidos.

Tres dedos, ahh, maldición ¿Que acaba de tocar?

Espasmos recorren por todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de placer en donde nunca imagine que fuera posible. Lo peor de todo es que sus caricias están empezando a tener efecto por todo mi ser, mi pezones al mínimos escalofrío se vuelven a poner duros e inconscientemente mi trasero busca más de aquel "vergonzoso" contacto.

—A-adhg...e-emmm...esto no es correcto…

—Pero si lo estás disfrutando —susurra y se acerca más a mí, remarcando su pecho bien formado sobre mi espalda y "algo" muy duro y caliente roza contra mi trasero— Creo que ya es hora de que lo meta.

Mi corazón empieza a latir mucho más rápido ¿meterla dijo? Mi cuerpo reacciona después de quién sabe qué tiempo y trato de escapar de sus garras, moviéndome por todos lados.

Pero fue algo sin sentido.

Sus manos toman mis muñecas y baja sigilosamente hasta mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Y lo siento, algo que me desgarra por dentro, quema y asfixia.

—AHH...agh...ngh —trato de no hacer mucho ruido, pero es inevitable cuando te está robando tu virginidad.

—Grita Harry, gime para mí y haz que todos en esta casa se enteren de que ya eres mío.

—haa...n-no s-sácalo...ahh

No se movía aun, solo estaba dentro. Pasaron segundos en los que yo creí que él se había cansado de toda esta farsa, pero no. Bastó solo con un jadeo salido de mis labios para que empezara a moverse en un vaivén suave. Su mano derecha suelta la mía y se dirige a mi intimidad, envolviéndola y yendo de arriba abajo. Se sentía malditamente bien, tanto, que me estaba empezando a olvidar en qué situación estaba.

Repentinamente vuelve a girarme para quedar frente a él. Mis jadeos no cesan y lo único que puedo admirar bien son sus ojos. Acercándose a mí, besándome repetidas veces hasta que mis labios quedan hinchados y rojos. La rapidez con la que da hacia mi próstata, sus entrecortados y casi inaudibles gruñidos de placer. Mi cuerpo llega al clímax y siento a la vez un líquido espeso y caliente dentro de mí. Uno que otro suspiro, más besos y un cuerpo encima de mi pecho.

Lo último que vi antes de caer en el Morfeo fueron otra vez, aquellos ojos tormenta, pero esta vez, con cierto toque de tristeza.

~Heartache~

Quiero abrir mis ojos pero me siento muy cansado como para tener la fuerza para hacerlo. Siento un brazo rodeando mi cintura, atrayendome firmemente hacia un pecho suave y cálido, ¿Que sucedió anoche? con un poco de pereza me voy despertando y lo veo. Ahí, costado junto a mi y aún dormido, el nazi que tenía a mi amiga encerrada y que me hizo "su sirviente personal", el enemigo. Flashes de lo que había ocurrido ayer pasaban por mi cabeza y mis mejillas se iban enrojeciendo peor que un tomate. ¿En qué estaba pensando ayer cuando hice "eso" con él? Solamente puedo decir que, me sentía tan débil y entregado que no pude poner mucha fuerza, además de que huir no servía de nada en su gran mansión.

Con sumo cuidado me resbalo por su brazo y me siento en la cama, mis caderas están matándome. Tengo que olvidar lo sucedido y empezar a proyectar mi plan antes de que este tipo me coja como su esclavo. Mi única salvación era Riddle, pero después de lo de ayer no quiero toparme con él.

— ¿Qué haces allí? vuelve aquí ahora mismo —escucho que dice detrás de mí

Entonces, con todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, me pongo de pie y lo enfrento.

—Escucha Malfoy, tú y yo somos enemigos, lo de ayer no ha sucedido y no soy tu maldito sirviente.

—Primero que nada… — dice, estirando el brazo para tirar del mío y lanzarme encima de él— Ya no es "Malfoy" es "joven amo" y segundo... —susurra apretándome entre sus brazos, mirándome serio— Ciertamente somos enemigos, pero tú eres mío ahora.

Después de ronronear en mi oído y decir esas palabras, supe que la posibilidad de escape para mí es ya de cero. Atrapado en un mundo que no es el mío, aun siendo yo quien escogió este camino. Tengo temor por lo que le pase a mis amigos y por lo que vaya a suceder en esta guerra. La agonía aún permanece en mi corazón a pesar de los cálidos besos que estoy recibiendo sin cesar.

Pero, ¿Qué clase de enemigo te trata con tanta ternura y amor?

 **Continuará...**

 **El amor puede encontrarse donde menos se lo espera hehe, no olviden dejar sus comentarios! owo**

 **-Lin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esto es algo así como un final abierto, me alegra haber participado en este evento ya que me divertí mucho**

 **Gracias por seguir este fic! ´u`**

 **Heartache**

1945.

Creí que las cosas se habían calmado y que la guerra pararía de una buena vez. De alguna forma, después de algunos años, mis sentimientos hacia aquel alemán habían cambiado radicalmente al conocer cómo era realmente. Inclusive habíamos planeado hacer una rebelión junto a la armada de Dumbledore y declarar un pacto de paz. Sin embargo ni yo, quien estaba más lleno de esperanza que cualquiera, habría pensado que las cosas terminarían de una forma tan inesperada.

¿Se acuerdan de Tom Riddle?

Hasta el líder de los nazis fue aplastado por él. Con toda la armada que fue reuniendo, ahora es invencible ante el resto de países y la Alemania misma. Creí que había muerto cuando escapó de la mansión de Draco al toparse con los canes, pero no fue así. Y aunque la muerte no se la deseo a nadie, creo que ahora es buen momento para hacerlo.

Con esposas en las muñecas y nuevamente vestido de sirviente, me encuentro ante el con mirada sombría. Sus labios se curvan y cruza las piernas con notable placer. Con un movimiento ligero con su bastón hace que me arrodille y que mi dignidad quede aún lado.

— ¿No podías simplemente haber aceptado? Ahora estarías aquí, sentado junto a mi gobernando el mundo tranquilamente, pero decidiste hacer las cosas por las malas — escupe con frialdad.

—hahaha el amor se puede descubrir donde uno menos lo imagina, ¿no? Gracias a esa noche pude conocer algo más que el deseo.

Con solo haber dicho eso, me di cuenta de que por cuenta propia me he metido en la boca de la serpiente. Pero…

Angustia.

Yo solamente tengo angustia de donde este tipo tenga encerrado a Draco. Temor de que le haga daño a mis camaradas. Y tristeza de lo que pueda pasarme a mí.

— hmm pero yo puedo enseñarte a ser fuerte… en el verdadero camino —dice, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Besos perdidos, caricias vacías, cuerpos lejanos. Sueños sin cumplirse, una realidad irrealista y un amor incomprendido.

Tal vez la locura que voy a hacer me cueste la vida o sea mi carta de triunfo. Pero si gracias a esto puedo volver a ver a mis amigos y compartir mis días junto aquel chico de ojos tormenta que me sedujo con elegancia, estoy dispuesto a tomar esa fina y blanca mano para llegar a mis metas.

Yo no tengo que ser fuerte, yo ya soy fuerte.

Ya no quiero más angustia, pero tengo más de lo que debería

Tomo la oferta, un nuevo camino se abre para mí

 _Sin embargo, Draco, tengo angustia._

 _-Harry_

 **¿Qué les pareció la historia? No olviden dejar sus opiniones nwn**

 **Mis bebes se enamoraron en el transcurso de la guerra, Draco dejó todo por amor y Harry les demostró al resto que no todos los alemanes eran malos u-u**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **-Lin**


End file.
